sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
I Don't Wanna Live Forever
| format = Digital download | recorded = 2016 | studio = Rough Costumer Studio (Brooklyn, New York) Record Plant (Los Angeles, California) | genre = Electro-R&B | length = | label = Republic | writer = * Taylor Swift * Sam Dew * Jack Antonoff | producer = Jack Antonoff | chronology = ZAYN | prev_title = Freedun | prev_year = 2016 | next_title = Still Got Time | next_year = 2017 | misc = }} }} "I Don't Wanna Live Forever", alternatively titled "I Don't Wanna Live Forever (Fifty Shades Darker)", is a song recorded by English singer ZAYN and American singer-songwriter Taylor Swift for the soundtrack to the 2017 film Fifty Shades Darker. It was written by Swift, Sam Dew, and its producer Jack Antonoff. The single was released on December 9, 2016, by Republic Records. The song's music video was released on January 27, 2017. Composition "I Don't Wanna Live Forever" is an electro-R&B ballad. On the track, the pair trade "romantic overtures", while ZAYN uses a falsetto on parts of the song, and Swift ponders what the relationship means. "I Don't Wanna Live Forever" is written in the key of A minor and moves at a tempo of 118 beats per minute in common time. songbpm.com|publisher=songbpm.com|access-date=2016-12-23}} The song follows a chord progression of F–C–G–Am–F–C–G–G –Am, and the vocals span two octaves, from E3 to E5. Critical reception Nolan Feenery of Entertainment Weekly gave it a B+ rating: "Welcome to Taylor Swift's Sexy Side." He also praised the vocals of both artists. Lucas Villa of AXS thought the song was not as sexy as Ellie Goulding's "Love Me like You Do" or The Weeknd's "Earned It", writing, "Despite the neutered lyricism, ZAYN saves the day and manages to maneuver his most magnificent performance to date." Commercial performance The song upon release was available only on iTunes and Tidal. It was not serviced on Spotify upon launch but was later added the following week. In the United States, it sold 188,000 in its first week, in addition to a 25 million radio audience and 3 million streams. It debuted at number six on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100. It is ZAYN's second top 10 solo single and Taylor Swift's 20th top 10, making her the 16th artist and sixth woman to do so. It debuted at number one on the Digital Songs chart, as ZAYN's fourth song (second solo song) and Swift's 11th song to top the chart, tying Swift with Katy Perry for the second-most in the chart's history, behind Rihanna. It is also ZAYN's second number-one on the Digital Songs chart in 2016, making him one of only two artists to top the chart with two songs that year, along with Drake. The song later reached a new peak of number two on the Hot 100, but was held off the top spot by Ed Sheeran's "Shape of You" with 109 million in radio audience and 25.7 million streams, becoming ZAYN's second top-five single (as solo artist), Swift's 11th top-five single, and the highest-charting Fifty Shades single. It reached over a million in sales by July 2017, and as of November 2017, it has sold 1.4 million copies in the United States. The song was the tenth best-selling song of 2017 in the United States, selling 1,108,000 copies in that year. Across European charts, the song debuted at number one in Spain and Sweden, becoming Swift's first number-one single in both countries, while becoming ZAYN's first number-one in Spain and his second number-one in Sweden. It was certified platinum there. It reached the top 10 in Austria, Belgium, Czech Republic, Denmark, Finland, France, Germany, Hungary, Ireland, Italy, Netherlands, Norway, Portugal, Scotland, Switzerland, and the United Kingdom. Music video The official music video of the song was released in January 27, 2017 through both Zayn and Taylor Swift's official YouTube account at the same time, and was later uploaded through the official Fifty Shades Vevo account as well. It was directed by Grant Singer and was produced by Saul Germaine. The music video uploaded on Malik's Vevo channel has more than 100 million views on YouTube as of August 2019. The music video uploaded on Swift's Vevo channel has more than 560 million views on YouTube as of June 2019. The music video was named the fourth best music video of 2017 by Vevo. Synopsis The video starts with Malik emerging from his car on a rainy night as the paparazzi take photos. As Malik enters a hotel he starts singing his part and as the chorus begins he reaches the elevator with red lights and then pans over to another elevator with Swift singing her part and proceeds to her hotel room. Malik in his room sings the chorus and Swift pours some champagne in a glass. The rest of the video is Malik and Swift throwing objects like glasses, lamps, pillows across their rooms in anger with flashing blue and red lights. Malik and Swift are seen standing together facing backs and singing the chorus together (Malik singing the chorus and Swift lip-syncing) and looking at each other. The video ends with Swift on her bed singing the last part of the song. Live performances Swift performed the song during the 2017 Jingle Bell Ball and on the second Manchester performance of her Reputation Stadium Tour. Awards and nominations Credits and personnel Credits adapted from the liner notes of Fifty Shades Darker: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack. Recording * Recorded at Rough Coustumer Studio (Brooklyn, New York) *ZAYN's vocals recorded at Record Plant (Los Angeles, California) * Taylor Swift's vocals recorded at Rough Costumer Studios (Brooklyn, New York) * Additional vocals engineered at NightBird Recording Studios (West Hollywood, California) * Mixed at MixStar Studios (Virginia Beach, Virginia) * Mastered at Sterling Sound Studios (New York City, New York) Management * Published by Sony/ATV Tree Publishing/Taylor Swift Music (BMI), Sony/ATV Songs LLC/Ducky Donathan Music (BMI), Sony/ATV Sonata/By the Chi Publishing (SESAC), UPG Music Publishing (BMI) and 1320 Music Publishing (SESAC) * ZAYN appears courtesy of RCA Records * Taylor Swift appears courtesy of Big Machine Records Personnel * ZAYN – lead vocals * Taylor Swift – lead vocals, songwriter * Jack Antonoff – producer, songwriter, instruments, vocals recording (Taylor Swift) * Sam Dew – background vocals, songwriter * Daniel Zaidenstadt – vocals recording (ZAYN) * Saltwives – additional vocals engineer * Serban Ghenea – mixing * Tom Coyne – mastering Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications }} }} Release history See also * List of number-one digital songs of 2016 (Canada) * List of number-one digital songs of 2017 (U.S.) * List of Billboard Hot 100 top 10 singles in 2017 *Billboard Year-End Hot 100 singles of 2017 * List of number-one singles of the 2010s (Sweden) * List of Canadian Hot 100 top 10 singles in 2017 * List of UK top 10 singles in 2017 * List of top 25 singles for 2017 in Australia * List of top 10 singles in 2017 (Australia) References Category:2010s ballads Category:2016 songs Category:2016 singles Category:Zayn Malik songs Category:Songs written by Jack Antonoff Category:Taylor Swift songs Category:Songs written by Taylor Swift Category:Universal Music Group singles Category:Vocal duets Category:Number-one singles in Sweden Category:Fifty Shades film music Category:Song recordings produced by Jack Antonoff Category:Songs written by Sam Dew Category:Contemporary R&B ballads Category:Songs about suicide Category:Republic Records singles